


catch my breath

by stereosymbiosis



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Driving, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This car is a death trap," Yui says, gripping the passenger-seat armrest with both hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2121998#cmt2121998) SASO bonus round prompt.

"This car is a death trap," Yui says, gripping the passenger-seat armrest with both hands. Saeko just cackles and makes a particularly sharp turn that sends Yui sliding across the seat and into the door. "Actually, I take it back. The car is fine, it's your driving that scares me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Saeko says, and Yui can tell she's trying to sound innocent. It's hard for a woman wearing leather pants and three studded leather bracelets to come off believably as innocent, though.

Yui cranes her head around to see how the other girls are faring in the backseat. Kiyoko is sitting primly, not a hair out of place, even though the windows are wide open and wind is rushing through the car. Hitoka's sitting next to her, and her cheeks are pinker than Yui's ever seen them. She's staring at the space on the seat between her and Kiyoko, where their fingers are laced together. It would be pretty cute if Yui wasn't counting on them to back her up about Saeko's driving.

Yui twists back in her seat, just in time to see Saeko with both hands off the wheel to fix her hair. While they're moving at 60 kilometers per hour.

Yui glares. "It's a good thing I love you," she says darkly, and Saeko just grins, but she puts her hands back on the wheel. So, success.

They whip into the driveway a few minutes later, and Yui gives herself a second for her heartbeat to return to normal before getting out of the car. Saeko unlocks the front door and Hitoka and Kiyoko walk inside, still holding hands. Saeko holds the door open for Yui, but just as she's about to walk through it Saeko wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in.

"Oof," Yui says, the wind knocked out of her. Saeko just presses a kiss to her mouth. It's anything but an innocent kiss -- Yui guesses Saeko's given up on trying to look innocent. Saeko cradles the back of Yui's head with the hand not wrapped around Yui's waist, and darts her tongue across Yui's lips. Yui could practically melt into a kiss like this, and she kind of does; her knees feel a little weak.

"Naughty," Yui says when they finally part.

Saeko just throws her head back and laughs. She looks a little breathless, too, and says, "Only for you."


End file.
